


The Garreg Mach School of Peace: My Three Houses Modern AU | Headcanon List

by Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread



Series: Tales From The Garreg Mach School of Peace: My Three Houses Modern AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'll just tag major characters as appropriate!, Multi, the gang's all here! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread/pseuds/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread
Summary: Just a list of all of my headcanons for my Three Houses modern AU. Recommended reading before reading any of my Three Houses modern AU fics in this collection!2/11/20: Added some disability headcanons, headcanons about Edelgard's and Hubert's backstories, and some re-organization.2/12/20: Added a section about Ashe's family because there are a lot of headcanons there. Upped the ratings, based on Seteth, Edelgard, and Hubert's situations.2/17/20: Added a section about Felix's family.
Series: Tales From The Garreg Mach School of Peace: My Three Houses Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629751
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	The Garreg Mach School of Peace: My Three Houses Modern AU | Headcanon List

  * Garreg Mach not a monastery, but an experimental university 
    * To end the history of tension in war in Fodlan
  * Garreg Mach was a monastery of the Church of Seiros in ancient times, and while many of the faculty are devout believers (it’s what initially brought them together), the curriculum itself is entirely secular
  * Cyril= Rhea’s adoptive son 
    * Orphaned by war in Almyra
    * Holds no love for Almyra



  * Roommates: 
    * Blue Lions: 
      * Dimitri and Dedue
      * Ashe and Ingrid
      * Mercedes and Annette
      * Felix and Sylvain
    * Golden Deer: 
      * Claude and Leonie
      * Ignatz and Raphael
      * Hilda and Marianne
      * Lysithea (medical single)
      * Lorenz (“no one wants to room with you” single)
    * Black Eagles: 
      * Edelgard and Hubert
      * Ferdinand and Dorothea
      * Linhardt and Caspar
      * Bernadetta (medical single)
      * Petra (single, so you can have your own space in a foreign country)



  * Largest group on campus= GSRM Club 
    * Faculty advisor= Byleth (non-binary) 
      * Gay boys: 
        * Linhardt
        * Caspar (in denial because internalized homophobia)
        * Ferdinand
        * Felix
      * Lesbians: 
        * Catherine
        * Shamir
        * Marianne
      * Non-binary: 
        * Byleth
        * Hubert (“What’s in your pants? Doom.”)
        * Ashe (trans boy)
      * Bi people: 
        * Edelgard
        * Dorothea
        * Mercedes
        * Lorenz
        * Rhea
      * Pan fam: 
        * Byleth
        * Sylvain
        * Hilda
      * Aro/ace squad: 
        * Seteth
        * Raphael



  * Other campus clubs: 
    * Church of Seiros 
      * Led by Mercedes
      * Ashe and Annette go because the three of them are best friends
      * Marianne goes because she finds belief in a higher power helps her depression
      * Ignatz goes because he thinks church stuff is hot
      * Lorenz goes on holidays for the sake of lip service
      * Hubert goes because they (and Edelgard) distrust organized religion
      * Most of the faculty are believers, but they go to different services than the students, so the students don’t feel pressured 
    * Disability Alliance 
      * Faculty advisor= Byleth 
        * Permanent facial injury
        * Can’t move face much
      * Dimitri 
        * Schizophrenia
        * Half-blind 
          * Tells everyone it was “eye cancer”
          * But he actually pulled an Oedipus Rex and gauged his own eye out
          * Thought it would allow the dead to see through it
      * Lysithea 
        * Chronic pain
        * Leg braces
        * Really bad days= wheelchair
      * Raphael  

        * Learning disability
        * But Ignatz tutors him
        * And he doesn’t consider his disability to be part of his identity
      * Some characters have disabilities but don't go to Disability Alliance 
        * Like Edelgard, who has diabetes
        * Like Hubert, who has light sensitivity
        * Like Hanneman, who is Autistic (but was never diagnosed because in his time, autism was rarely diagnosed in "high-functioning" individuals)
    * “Plant Appreciation Club”= weed 
      * Claude= “leader”
      * Linhardt is always there
      * During finals/mid-terms, more people 
        * Leonie
        * Sylvain
        * Hilda



  * Sports 
    * Intermurals exist, and these guys play them all 
      * Raphael
      * Caspar
      * Felix
    * But Garreg Mach is too small a school to compete except in...
    * Horseback riding 
      * Marianne
      * Cyril
      * Sylvain
      * Ingrid
      * Ferdinand 
        * When Ingrid gets hurt right before a big tournament, Dimitri fills in
        * The horses already know (and love) him because he and Marianne go out every day to love on them
        * But Dimitri prefers doting on the horses to ordering them around



  * Animals: 
    * Dimitri has therapy rats
    * Claude takes care of the monastery cats
    * Edelgard helps with the training of the working dogs in the town around Garreg Mach 
      * Trained to detect explosives and shit
      * Because some people really don’t want peace



  * House Discords: 
    * Blue Lions admin= Sylvain (later gives Dedue an admin role, but Dedue is never online)
    * Black Eagles admins= Edelgard and Hubert
    * Golden Deer admins= Hilda and Claude



  * Specific character backstory headcanons 
    * Seteth and Flayn 
      * Seteth & Flayn are 15 years apart
      * On Flayn’s first birthday, Seteth fled their abusive home
      * Yes, just like in canon, Seteth is Flayn's father 
        * Teenage dad
        * Sexually abused
        * Mother paid him for sex
        * And since he was hovering on the edge of homelessness all the time, he didn't feel like he could refuse
      * Taking on Flayn, whose mother died and her family blamed the baby for the death, sent Seteth into homelessness
      * But Seteth refused to beg, blaming himself for "irresponsibility"
      * Until they went in a Church that Rhea was head of
      * Rhea had heard about the duo and offered them a place to stay
      * When Rhea talked to Seteth about her “peace school,” Seteth was amazed and on board 
        * Convincing someone who _wasn’t_ already friends with her convinced Rhea that it could really happen
    * Edelgard and Hubert 
      * Both abused by Church of Seiros clergy (not Rhea's congregation, but that hardly matters)
      * Lord Arundel has leadership position in church
      * Thus, they bonded over their shared trauma, which they initially believed no one else had
      * When they discovered that there were other abuse cases that the church was covering up, they became anti-religion activists, believing the Church of Seiros to be complicit in the protection of abusers 
        * I mean, they're not _wrong_....
    * Ashe  

      * Ashe's biological parents struggled with addiction and when they died, their children became homeless
      * Ashe and co. were adopted by Lonato when his biological son, Christophe, brought a sick Ashe in 
        * Christophe had intellectual disability
        * Victim of gun violence (fears of disabled people)
      * Ashe (10 when he was adopted by Lonato, 7 when he officially became homeless)
      * Ambre (currently 13, 7 when she was adopted by Lonato, 4 when she officially became homeless)
      * Augie (currently 9, 4 when he was adopted by Lonato, 1 when he officially became homeless) 
        * Also has intellectual disability (through fetal alcohol syndrome)
    * Felix 
      * Rodrigue is gay
      * Felix's mother is aromantic and asexual
      * They were forced to be in heterosexual relationships by both of their non-supportive families
      * They became friends
      * They eventually realized they were just friends
      * Felix is distant with both of his parents
      * But Rodrigue and Felix's mother, Beatrix, are friendly with each other
      * Rodrigue comes from a military family 
        * "Shield of Faerghus" is a title the Fraldarius family traditionally had
        * Felix does not agree with the military
        * Especially the fact that the military typically pulls from the same families and disenfranchised people
        * Whereas people who tend to make policy come from privileged backgrounds
      * Glenn was a soldier who died in the Tragedy of Duscur



**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This list was composed with my best friend at a Buffalo Wild Wings: truly where all the best ideas are generated. :P


End file.
